Cats & Dogs
by Athena mou
Summary: Dickens the cat has joined the Warehouse family. Helena is not quite sure how to handle having a cat that obviously is very fond of her. This is the story of how one gray feline changed the dynamics and relationships in our Warehouse family forever.


**Cats & Dogs**

**Rating:** PG-13ish  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 3, including the final  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**Dickens the cat has joined the Warehouse family. Helena is not quite sure how to handle having a cat that obviously is very fond of her. This is the story of how one gray feline changed the dynamics and relationships in our Warehouse family forever.

:: *** ::

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!"<p>

Helena came to an instant stop in the hall as a gray shadow flew by her and up the stairs. Her tea swirled around in her mug, almost spilling over. A moment later a larger furry body came around the corner.

"Stop!" she said loudly.

The dog instantly obeyed the assertive command and his hind end skidded as he scrambled to stop his pursuit of his newest playmate.

"Trailer!" Claudia yelled as she came running down the hall.

Helena glared at the dog. He whimpered and put his head down. Claudia gaped at the sight of the two. She too felt tempted to look away from Helena's intimidating stare.

"And why exactly do we have animals running around wild in the house?"

Claudia made a face and gestured to the dog and smiled. "He just wanted to play with Dickens."

"Obviously Dickens is not interested," Helena said icily. She looked at the dog again. "I can certainly see why he would not be too keen on being close to this drooling fleabag."

"Hey!" Claudia said on Trailer's behalf. The dog barked softly as if to emphasis Claudia's objection. "Trailer is a good dog."

Helena sighed and looked at the two. "Perhaps for our peace of mind, you can keep the dog downstairs?" she suggested as she took a step towards the stairs.

"Sure. Come on Trailer," Claudia muttered.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dickens was nowhere in sight. Helena did not worry too much about the feline. He normally showed up when he was hungry. She sat down by her desk and opened her journal. Uncapping her favorite fountain pen HG Wells started to write. Her flowing handwriting quickly filled the page and spilled over to the next. She leaned back and paused for a moment as she contemplated a particular word choice.

/Thump/

"Bloody hell!"

Helena stared at the gray cat that had appeared out of thin air and landed right on top of her journal. Loud purring and an insistent head butting against her arm spoke to the cat's joy of seeing her. Helena sighed and pushed the animal off of her journal huffing at her schmeared writing.

"You are one bad pussy cat," she said to the cat. "Get down Dickens."

The cat just purred louder and sat down, peering at her with yellow eyes that seemed to be able to look straight into HG Wells' soul. Helena frowned and pushed at the cat again. He playfully batted at her hand and she pulled it back.

"Bad cat," she muttered.

Dickens got up and paraded back and forth on the desk rubbing his head against anything that seemed pleasant enough, marking his territory. Marking Helena. Finally he curled up on Helena's scarf which she had dropped on the other end of the desk. She gave the cat a long look.

"Are you going to stay there?"

Dickens looked at her and then promptly yawned, showing off some very healthy looking chompers. Helena huffed and went back to writing. A moment later she was back in her story and had more or less purged Dickens out of her mind. A well aimed paw hit her pen and the word she was writing ended in a long line.

"Blasted cat!" she exclaimed and moved her hand away.

Dickens sat purring in the middle of the desk. He walked closer and rubbed up against her. Helena sighed and grabbed him, putting him on the floor. A second later he was back on the desk, purring louder.

"How am I supposed to get anything done when you're in the way?" she said impatiently to the cat.

Dickens seemed not to worry about this, very busy cleaning his paw. He finally settled down on top of Helena's journal and closed his eyes. Defeated, Helena grabbed her tea and picked up the book she had started a couple of days ago. She made herself comfortable in the large armchair by the window. Turning on her reading lamp she opened the book to where she had left off.

Noticing that his person was missing Dickens sat up and stretched. Finding her in the soft cushy chair that he liked so much, he silently jumped down from the desk and sauntered over in a way only a proud feline can. Peering up at Helena for a moment he finally jumped up, landing on her lap.

"Bloody hell!"

Helena sighed as she lowered her book. Dickens was making happy paws on her legs, purring loudly. He finally circled a couple of times before curling up on her lap. Purring happily, Dickens fell asleep again.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Helena?"

Myka stuck her head through the open door to Helena's room. She grinned when she spotted Helena in the chair reading, with Dickens on her lap.

"Hello darling," Helena said and smiled at her.

"I see that the two of you have made up," Myka teased and gestured to the sleeping cat.

Helena made a face. "I just don't understand what the appeal is. I don't particularly care for him, but it does not seem to bother him the slightest."

"That's cats for ya," Myka said and laughed.

"He kept interrupting my writing," Helena said with a sigh. "He is not very disciplined at all."

Myka sat down on Helena's bed and smiled at her. She wondered if Helena was actually aware of petting the cat. Feeling strangely jealous of the cat, Myka sighed.

"You can't train a cat, Helena."

"Oh no?" Helena huffed. "Just watch and see."

Myka chuckled and nodded. "Well, if anyone can, I guess it's you."

"So what brought your charming self to my room this evening?" Helena asked, changing the topic away from the cat.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Everyone else is downstairs, but you've been missing since dinner."

"As I said, I tried to write but had very little success. I only wrote about three pages before I was so rudely interrupted."

Myka walked over and sat down on the armrest, scratching the cat behind the ear. He rolled over and purred loudly, presenting his belly for further petting.

"Will you come downstairs for a little while and watch some TV?" Myka asked hopefully.

Helena tilted her head and smiled at Myka. The two were slowly easing back into their old comfortable companionship. To Helena's delight, Myka seemed to be more open to her advances than she had been in the past. When Helena had flirted and teased Myka during the early days of her joining Warehouse 13, Myka seemed to not believe her, and the more Helena pushed, then more Myka seemed to brush it off. It had Helena quite bewildered for a while, but since her mission at the time took priority, she had not worried too much. In a way she had actually been relieved not to cross the line into something more intimate with Myka. It would have made things very difficult. In the end, Helena mused, it had really not mattered. Myka had solidified herself in Helena's heart, preventing Helena from fulfilling her mission.

"Helena?" Myka asked and frowned when Helena seemed to withdraw into her memories.

"I'm sorry, darling," Helena said and took her hand. "I lost myself in memories of the past and the delight of sitting here with you again."

"Oh Helena," Myka whispered.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When the two came downstairs Pete was sprawled in a chair and Claudia stretched out on the floor with two large throw pillows and a blanket. Next to her she had a bowl of popcorn. She tossed one at Pete and he caught it in his mouth. Claudia laughed.

"I'm glad some things have stayed the same," Helena mumbled and took a seat on the sofa.

Myka nodded and sat down on the other end of the sofa. She looked around for Artie and Leena.

"Where are the others?"

"Artie went back to the Warehouse," Claudia said and dumped a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Took Trailer too."

"And Leena?"

"Book club."

"Wine club, you mean," Pete said with a snicker.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena yawned behind her hand and moved on the sofa. She smiled apologetically at Myka when she felt her hand on her arm.

"Come here," Myka said softly and tugged at Helena's arm.

Helena stretched out on the sofa and put her head in Myka's lap. She sighed happily and settled in to watch the end of the show. Helena smiled when Myka stroked her hair.

"That's nice," she whispered.

Myka chuckled when Helena swore under her breath as Dickens jumped up on the sofa, startling her. The cat head butted Helena's face and Helena pushed him away. Not deterred, he curled up against Helena's stomach and purred happily, content to be close to Helena again.

"Darn cat," Helena muttered as she stroked his soft fur.

"Seems like he's happy to have you back," Pete said and smiled at her.

Helena smiled and looked at the cat. She had never really been an animal person, with the exception of horses of course. The whole concept of having a pet was new to her. Cats in her past had lived in the barn, their main purpose to keep rodents away.

Claudia rolled over on her back during the commercial break. She grinned at Helena and Myka.

"You guys are so cute. Like a little family," she teased.

Myka blushed and looked down at Helena. She stroked Helena's soft cheek not afraid of showing her affection anymore. Helena's death had changed things. Myka was determined to make things right this time around.

"It's good to have you back, Helena," she said and met Helena's dark eyes.

"I know," Helena said and kissed the back of Myka's hand.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka and Helena had left Claudia and Pete in the living room, no interest in watching Ghost Hunters. Helena had made that mistake once, and it had left her unable to sleep properly for two days. As the two women slowly walked upstairs, Dickens darted by, disappearing down the hall. Helena shook her head.

"I guess I have to leave the door open tonight too," she said and made a face.

Myka chuckled and wrapped her arm around Helena's shoulders, squeezing gently. They stopped by Myka's door. Helena turned and gently placed her hands on Myka's chest. She smiled at Myka.

"Please come and wake me if you have another nightmare, okay?" Myka said seriously.

Helena nodded. She leaned closer and kissed Myka's cheek. "Thank you darling."

Myka ran her fingers through Helena's hair and gently pulled her closer. She brushed her lips against Helena's in a soft kiss. Helena pressed against her and Myka nibbled on her lips. She sighed and rested her forehead against Helena's.

"God Helena," she whispered.

"Delightful," Helena said and giggled a little as she kissed Myka again. "Pleasant dreams darling."

Myka nodded and watched Helena walk down the hall to her room. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena puffed the pillow and settled in under the thick comforter. She pulled it up a little higher and closed her eyes. She listened for any sounds that Myka was still up. A soft creak made her smile. Myka was in bed. Helena could feel the drowsiness set in as she started to fall asleep. She was teetering on the edge of blissful slumber when something hit her hard in the chest.

"Bloody hell!" she sat up in bed, her heart beating wildly against her ribs, and turned on the light.

Dickens sat on the bed blinking in the bright light.

"Meow."

"Meow to you too," Helena muttered and grabbed him. Without further thought she put him on the floor.

She had not even turned off the light before the cat was back on the bed. Helena glared at him.

"Get down," she said gruffly.

Dickens, happy that she was addressing him, walked over and rubbed his head against her, purring loudly. Helena grabbed him and tossed him on the floor again. Miffed, the cat meowed loudly.

"Oh hush you," she said and shot him a dark look. "I'm tired and you are not to sleep in my bed."

The word "bed" had barely left her lips before the cat was again on the bed, making happy paws on the comforter and Helena's legs. She sighed and tossed the comforter aside. Grabbing the cat she walked to the door and dropped him in the hall, giving him a look before closing the door. Smiling at her victory she climbed back into bed and turned off the light.

/Scratch. Scratch. Scratch./

Helena groaned as the scratching started on her door.

"Go away," she said loudly.

/Scratch. Scratch. Scratch./

"You are not going to win this," she mumbled to herself and put her pillow over her head.

/Scratch. Scratch. Scratch./

"Bollocks!"

Helena tossed back the covers and got out of bed. She turned on the lights and stomped over to the door. She opened it a crack.

"Go do what cats are supposed to do. Catch a mouse!" she said sternly to Dickens who sat there purring.

"Meow."

"Yes! Catch a mouse. Go outside," she said and made a shooing motion with her hand.

Dickens walked closer and stuck his paw through the door.

"Not a chance," she said and put her foot in the way.

Dickens happily batted at her toes. Helena pulled her foot back and the cat darted through the gap in the door.

"Bloody cat," she muttered and stalked back to the bed. "You better stay on your side," she said and glared at Dickens who was sitting at the foot of the bed.

Helena turned off the light and sighed as she felt Dickens walk across the bed and curl up behind her knees. She felt the soft purring against her legs and it actually made her smile. Perhaps it was not so bad to share a bed with a cat after all?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka gently pushed the door to Helena's room open and stuck her head through. She smiled at the sight that met her. Helena was still asleep, her dark hair covering the pillow, with Dickens curled up right by her head.

Myka stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Dickens opened his eyes and purred. She rubbed his head as she sat down on the bed. She tucked Helena's hair behind her ear and stroked her soft cheek.

"Helena," she said softly.

Helena's eyelashes fluttered and she blinked as she woke up. She yelped when Dickens pushed his furry face, whiskers and all in her face. Myka laughed and grabbed the cat, putting him on the floor.

"Bloody cat," Helena muttered.

Myka chuckled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, darling." Helena moved over in the bed and patted the space next to her.

Myka stretched out next to her and wrapped her arm around Helena. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you."

"Good, because I think Artie has some major detective work planned for you today."

"Really?" Helena said and gave Myka a puzzled look.

"Mm hm. The last time this artifact surfaced was in 1874. I know it was before your time at Warehouse 12, but you're still the best person to figure it out."

"Because I'm the only one who can easily read the files," Helena said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and that," Myka said and grinned at her.

"What time is it? Do we have to get up yet? This is really nice," Helena said and smiled.

"It's a little before seven."

Helena made a face. "Not much time then."

"Time enough for this," Myka said and kissed her.

Helena moved closer and the kiss became more urgent. Myka buried her hand in Helena's hair and pulled her to her. Helena kicked the comforter off her legs and rolled on top of Myka. She smiled against Myka's lips when Myka moaned.

"This is much lovelier than perusing old files at the Warehouse," she said huskily.

Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's slim waist. "Yeah." She moved her hand under Helena's shirt and caressed her back. "You feel so good, Helena."

"As do you, dearest," Helena said and kissed her.

Finally Helena rolled off of Myka and they looked at each other. Helena's hand rested on Myka's stomach and she caressed her softly.

"Helena," Myka said and took her hand. "I don't want to rush you in any way, but I really like this."

Helena snuggled closer and kissed Myka's cheek. "You are lovely, Myka."

"And?"

"I need more time Myka," Helena whispered and turned away.

Myka gently pulled her back. "It's fine honey."

Helena nodded. "Thank you."

Myka kissed her softly and sat up. "I'll see you downstairs."

Helena smiled and nodded, watching Myka leave.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dickens sat on the stairs, watching Helena put on her coat. When she put her foot in her boot he ran down and circled her legs, purring loudly. She wobbled a little as his presence surprised her and she teetered, dangerously close to falling.

"Dickens!"

The cat purred and rubbed his head against her boot. She sighed loudly and put her hands on her hips. He looked up at her and meowed. She rolled her eyes.

"Bad cat," she said to him.

Showing no remorse Dickens weaved between her legs, rubbing against her. He put his paw on her calf looking up at her and meowing again. Helena was at a loss.

"What do you want?"

"Meow."

"I have to go to work," she said to the cat.

Myka came running down the stairs. She stopped and laughed when she saw Helena with her hands on her hips leaning forward talking to the cat. Helena looked up and rolled her eyes at Myka.

"What am I to do with him?"

"Just pet him and tell him you will be back. Or perhaps pick him up and give him a hug."

Helena looked down at the cat contemplating what Myka had said. She tentatively touched the cat's head, giving him a little pat on the head. The cat purred and pushed against her hand. Helena's eyebrows shot up.

"You like that?" she said amused to the cat. He blinked at her and purred. "I guess you do."

Helena petted him again and he put both his front paws on her legs. She looked up at Myka.

"I think he wants you to pick him up."

Helena sighed and grabbed the cat, holding him in front of her. He squirmed and waved his paws, not particularly amused with Helena's manhandling of him.

"No, no, you need to hold him against you," Myka said and laughed.

Helena shot Myka look and pulled the cat against her chest. He purred and put his paws over her right shoulder, rubbing his head against Helena's cheek.

"Oh for God's sake," Helena muttered. "This is ridiculous."

Myka chuckled. "He seems very happy."

"Now what?"

"Let him down and toss him a toy."

"Toy?" Helena exclaimed. "I don't have any cat toys."

"Come."

Myka led Helena into the living room. She gestured to the small basket over in the corner. "Didn't Claudia show you his toy basket?"

Helena shrugged. "She might have said something of the kind, but honestly I tried to be involved as little as possible."

"He is your cat, you know," Myka teased.

Helena folded her arms and scowled at Myka. "He's _Emily's_ cat, and in all honesty, it was the Regents' idea so I have no idea why he should be my responsibility."

"He's growing on you, just admit it, Helena."

Myka grinned at Helena and stepped closer. She pulled Helena against her and kissed her.

"It is kind of nice to be the recipient of unconditional love," Helena mumbled and looked at the cat sitting by the toy basket batting at something in it.

Helena disentangled herself from Myka and bent down next to the cat. She stroked his back and he rubbed his head against her hand. She smiled and picked up a toy mouse. Dickens batted at the dangling tail.

"Throw it," Myka said and smiled at Helena who looked confused at the cat.

Helena tossed the toy a few feet away and the cat darted after it, batting it with his paws before grabbing it, biting and scratching at it. Helena's eyebrows shot up at the display.

"He does know it's not real, right?" she muttered. "Perhaps there's something wrong with him."

Myka laughed and shook her head. "Cats love to play, Helena. That's his favorite toy I think."

Helena sighed and got up. She smiled at the cat. It was quite amusing to watch, she admitted to herself.

"Perhaps we should depart while he is occupied dismembering his toy?" Helena suggested.

Myka took her hand and together they left the happy cat in the living room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It became a habit to find Dickens on the stairs when they returned from the Warehouse. Dickens seemed to know when Helena was on the way in. He would be right by the door, purring and weaving between her legs. She would mutter curses as she tried not to trip over the cat, while secretly enjoying the greeting. Helena would scoop the happy feline up and hold him securely against her, explaining that she was just preventing him from tripping her. They all knew she was lying.

Dickens was often seen following Helena around like a little dog. When she was watching TV he would curl up next to her and she would absentmindedly stroke his soft fur. When Helena was working at the dining room table he liked to bat at her pen. A toy mouse would normally distract him for a while and Helena could again write without interruption. The first time Myka found a toy mouse in Helena's pocket she laughed and Helena had made a guilty face.

Helena had purchased a few new things for the cat, brushing it off by saying that he was scratching on things he should not. A large box from Petco had arrived with a new scratching post, top brand cat food and a lifetime supply of toy mice. Pete had teased her, but helped hold Dickens while Helena put a new collar on the feline. After his initial displeasure with the thing, Dickens had given up and just paraded around looking proud of himself in his new collar.

The initial hostility between Trailer and Dickens had ended after a few days. Trailer calmed down when he became used to Dickens. Dickens, it turned out, was actually not that much against dogs. He discovered that Trailer was very nice and warm to cuddle up against when Helena was not available. Trailer seemed not too annoyed with Dickens walking all over him trying to find the ultimate snoozing spot.

Once his person had started to sleep in Myka's room, Dickens had picked various new sleeping spots. Sometimes he would curl up in Trailer's bed downstairs by the fireplace, other times in Helena's bed. Most mornings he would be sitting waiting by the door to Myka's room. If someone found him there they would let him in and he would snuggle up in the middle of the bed between the two women's legs. All in all Dickens felt that his new life at Leena's was pretty perfect for a feline.

THE END


End file.
